


Wear This Together

by Brigdh



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane thinks about modern clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shes_unreal on LJ, to the prompt, "We will bear this together / We will wear this together" (Thea Gilmore: Instead of My Saints)

Ichabod grew up with elaborate fashions, particularly for women. Excess was the ideal: ruffles of delicate lace, tall wigs, flounces and ribbons everywhere. And beneath that were even more layers: petticoats, panniers, stays, a chemise. From necessity, women moved slowly and carefully, inhibited from revealing their true abilities.

Abigail's clothing is practical. Boots, close-fitting trousers, perhaps a jacket if the weather requires it – and that is all. He’d first appreciated her freedom of movement, but of late he has noticed other virtues to the modern style.

Not all beauty is rococo. He is beginning to see elegance in her simplicity.


End file.
